When Nobody Else Can Help
by StarKid Axis Powers
Summary: America is called fat at yet another World Conference. It's up to South Korea to pull him out of his depressed mood. AmeKor, implied Spamano, heavily implied PruCan, IggyChu, heavily implied Dennor, and HongIce. Warning: language (mostly Romano), yaoi (boy/boy), mention of past eating disorder, slight eating disorder relapse, implied adult activities, and mention of adult


**Summary:** America is called fat at yet another World Conference. It's up to South Korea to pull him out of his depressed mood. AmeKor, implied Spamano, heavily implied PruCan, IggyChu, heavily implied Dennor, and HongIce. Warning: language (mostly Romano), yaoi (boy/boy), mention of past eating disorder, slight eating disorder relapse, implied adult activities, and mention of adult activities. Inspired by the line, "Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help," in the song _Because You Live_.

Disclaimer: _Because____You____Live_belongstoJesseMcCartney**. **HetaliabelongstoHidekaz Himaruya. I onlyownt-shirts, wristbands, and key-chains.

**Random Unnecessary Author's Note: I was at Great America's Halloween Haunt on the 25th of October with three of my friends. When we were in one of the heavily "monster"-populated areas, a "monster" popped out and scared the shit out of all of us. I freaked out, called the "monster" a potato bastard, then ran away screaming, "Romano retreat!" This is what I get for having Romano as my second favorite Hetalia character (Canada is my favorite).**

**A More Serious Author's** **Note: I sincerely apologize** **for** **any** **failed** **accents** **or** **OOC-ness** **that will probably occur.**

Today was a world conference. The nations were supposed to be discussing Global Warming for about the tenth time, as nobody could agree on anything and everybody always ended up arguing with someone else. This particular meeting was no different than usual.

"Therefore, I believe that we can–"

"Oh, Angleterre, you must stop delusioning yourself; you'll lose even more brain cells!"

"Shut up frog! You interrupted me while I was talking! And for your information, it's _you_ who's losing brain cells!"

"Srowing my own insults back at me; 'ow very uncreative! Of course, zat's to be expected of zee black sheep of Europe!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

"Obviously not enough times if he's still doing it, Iggy!" America interjected cheerfully, stuffing another burger into his mouth as he did so.

"Keep quiet! Can't you see I'm busy arguing with France?!" England snapped. Then he raised a thick eyebrow. "Eating again? What is that, your fifteenth burger this meeting? Keep doing that and you won't be able to fit through your doorway, bloody fatass."

Romano crossed his arms and muttered, "Humph. Scone bastard's right."

"Now, Roma, that's not nice!" Spain chided, throwing his arms around Romano.

"Chigi! Get away from me, damn tomato bastard!" Romano yelled, his cheeks tinted slightly pink.

"It's only my fifth," America whispered, eyes downcast. He stared at his stomach for a few moments, then stood up and quietly left the room.

South Korea gave a quick, "Excuse me for a minute, da-ze," to China before quickly following his boyfriend. He wandered around the halls worriedly before hearing a strange noise coming from the bathroom. He peeked inside, only to be greeted with the sight of America hunched over the toilet, breathing deeply.

South Korea gasped, rushing over to the American and rubbing comforting circles into America's back. After about two minutes he asked, "Why? I thought you stopped this. Why did you start again? Why?" He tried hard to keep his voice down; shouting would only upset America more.

America looked up at him weakly. "I'm sorry," he rasped, voice rough from puking. "I just… England said… he always says it… I couldn't take it…" He trailed off.

South Korea shushed him. "Hold on. I'll get you a cup of water to rinse your mouth out, da-ze. It'll help your throat, too." He stood up and grabbed a plastic cup from the bathroom cabinet. He filled it with water from the sink and gave it to America, who brought it up to his lips and proceeded to take big gulps before spitting them out in the sink.

"You know," South Korea said thoughtfully, pausing when America spat out more water, "England's not usually this nasty. Maybe something upset him."

America sighed. "You're probably right. Maybe his brothers visited?"

The two nations shared a wince. It was well known that bad things always happened when England's brothers visited, except perhaps on the Fourth of July, and that was because bad things were already happening even before they came into the picture.

"I'm sure Aniki will talk to him, da-ze," South Korea said after a pause. America nodded uncertainly.

"Listen," South Korea started purposefully. "If you ever feel like that again, come straight to me, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself like this," he added softly.

America looked his boyfriend in the eye. "I will," he murmured. Then he smiled. "Thanks for helping me out."

"It wasn't a big deal. After all, comforting was invented in Korea, da-ze!" he said brightly.

America laughed. "I'm sure it was," he said sincerely. He leaned forward and kissed the other boy straight on the lips. South Korea blushed lightly before deepening the kiss. He threw his arms around America's shoulders, the taller boy responding by placing his hands on the other's hips. Their bodies were pressed close together, all troubles forgotten in the heat of the moment.

America leaned down and kissed along South Korea's neck, causing the smaller boy to blush harder. He moaned hungrily, moving even closer to the American. America responded by licking his neckline slowly and seductively, making his boyfriend shiver violently.

At last they broke apart, breathing in deeply the much-needed air. Both boys were bright red, flushed from passion and the slightest touch of embarrassment.

"We should get back to the meeting," America muttered. "They're probably wondering where we are."

"Y-yeah," South Korea panted breathlessly. He took a minute to compose himself, knowing China would blow a gasket if he came back looking anything less than mildly presentable. He felt his neck nervously. '_Thank Kimchi I don't have a hickey._' Forget China, _Japan's_ reaction to that would be absolutely terrifying.

As the two walked back to the conference room, South Korea turned to America and said softly, "If you're really that worried about your weight, I can help you go on a diet for a little while, da-ze."

America's eyes widened. "You'd do that for me? I know I can get really annoying when I'm begging for food all the time during diets. And I never manage to stay on one for more than a week," he added, shoulders slumping a little.

South Korea took America's hand and squeezed it gently. "Of course I'd do that for you; I'm your boyfriend, it's my _job_ to put up with you when you're being annoying. And I think we could come up with plenty of ideas to keep you motivated to stay on for more than a week, da-ze." He winked.

America chuckled. "Thanks. You know just the right things to say to make me feel better. Well, I guess we gotta get back to the meeting now, huh?"

South Korea nodded. "Yeah, probably. Do I look presentable enough for Aniki, you think?" He turned slowly around in a circle and straightened his hanbok again.

America clapped him on the back. "Relax, dude, you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say," South Korea grumbled. "You've got England as an older brother, da-ze. He's nothing compared to Anik–" He clapped a hand over his mouth quickly. "Sorry, sorry, I know England's being kind of a douche bag right now–"

America raised his arms in a surrendering sort of position. "Whoa, whoa, relax, dude. Like you said, something probably upset him. Besides," he laughed, "you're right about China being way worse than Iggy. I mean, just the fact that I can get away with calling him that says plenty."

South Korea smiled at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I guess it does. C'mon, we can talk about this more when after the conference, but right now there's a room full of countries with at least of few of them wondering where we are." He walked into the meeting room with America following.

When they walked into the room everyone turned to look. South Korea spotted China scrutinizing him carefully, and was glad he'd taken the time to make himself appear as though he hadn't just made out with his boyfriend in a bathroom. Which he had, of course, but _no way_ was he telling China that.

Finally, China seemed satisfied with his search, and South Korea breathed a small sigh of relief. Crisis avoided, for now at least. He and America went back to their seats, and the meeting continued peacefully for about an hour.

"Ve~ Germany, can we go get pasta after the meeting?"

"Absolutely not! I've told you a million times, idiota, you are not allowed to hang around the potato bastard!"

"Why not, Fratello?"

"Because he's a bastard, that's why!"

"Problems in paradise, Vest? Kesesesese."

"Shut up, Brüder."

"Prussia, that's not nice. I only make pancakes for nice boys."

"But Birdie~!"

"No buts. And you can't touch mine if you're not nice either."

"What's this about you touching my brother's butt, Prussia?"

"None of your beesvax."

"Hey! That's my phrase! You can't use my own phrase against me!"

"Gott verdammt, Italy, zees is all your fault."

China huffed. "Western nations are so childish, aru."

"At least America's back to normal," England muttered. He looked over at China. "I didn't mean what I said to him, you know."

China smiled slightly. "I figured. Are you all right, England?"

England shrugged. "Eh, I'll be fine. Bloody brothers were bothering me the other day. Scotland made some asshat remark about America's independence."

China frowned. "Forget about Scotland. Why don't we go out tonight, aru? Just the two of us. We can even get your strange Western food if you'd like."

England chuckled. "Sure. Nothing French, though."

Before China could respond, the two nations heard yelling from somewhere in the room.

"Being awesome is better zehn being a hero!"

"No way, man! Heros rule!"

"Awesome!"

"Hero!"

"Awesome!"

"Hero!"

"AWESOME!"

"HERO!"

"VILL YOU TWO DUMMKOPFS SHUT ZEE HELL UP!?"

Prussia smirked. "Vhat animal crawled up your ass und died, Vest?"

Germany slammed his head onto the table.

They decided to adjourn the meeting less than an hour later; they weren't getting anything done and Germany was contemplating shutting Prussia's head in the refrigerator door. Romano called at least five different people a bastard and ended up punching Spain in the gut.

Denmark apparently decided that he wasn't going to let Prussia and America have all the fun and joined in on their argument, which had already been going for fifteen minutes. After Norway attempted to choke him with his own tie (again, why does he keep wearing those?), Denmark suggested they make out in a closet somewhere. Norway responded by kneeing him in his vital regions.

America and South Korea were sitting in their hotel room (the conference was in Switzerland.) America had his arm draped around his boyfriend's shoulders and South Korea was snuggled into his side.

"So," South Korea started, "you gonna take me up on my offer, da-ze?"

America looked at him with confusion. "What off... oh, right, the diet thing!" He bit his lip as he thought for a moment. "Hmm… you know, I think I will."

South Korea raised an eyebrow. "You sure? But your pudge is so nice to cuddle up to on cold mornings!" he added teasingly.

America blushed and pouted. "Hey! That's no way to treat your loving and caring boyfriend!" His expression turned serious. "But yes, I'm sure! Positive, in fact!"

South Korea smiled. "I'm proud of you, da-ze." He leaned up and kissed America's cheek lightly.

America grinned. "Japan told me that taking baths reduces weight," he said, winking slyly.

South Korea raised an eyebrow. "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

America smirked. "Probably." He pulled his boyfriend up by the arm and picked him up bridal-style.

"Wha... who said you could do that? Put me down, da-ze!"

"Never!" America shouted. He ran off toward the bathroom, cackling madly the whole way.

"China! We're leaving! Are you ready?" England called.

"One moment, aru! I'm checking in on Hong Kong!"

England rolled his eyes. China was far too overprotective.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ARU?!"

England's eyes widened and he hurried towards the source of the noise. What had happened? China didn't usually yell like tha... Oh. _Ohhh_. Well, that made sense.

Hong Kong and Iceland were sitting on Hong Kong's bed, both extremely red in the face. China was standing just inside the doorway, looking about ready to explode.

"Hong Kong," England greeted pleasantly. "I wasn't aware you had brought a, er, _friend_ over."

China wheeled around angrily. "They were kissing!" he hissed. "He never even told me someone else was here, and... they were kissing, aru!" he repeated.

England turned to Hong Kong. "Was it French?" Hong Kong shook his head. "Good. Carry on, then. Come on, China, we'll be late for..."

China looked aghast. "Carry on? Carry on?! No!" He marched over to Hong Kong." You are coming with us, young man."

"But..." Hong Kong started.

"No buts! Clearly I can't trust you here alone."

"I won't be, like, alone, Teacher. Iceland'll be here too." Iceland looked as though he'd prefer to stay out of the conversation.

"That's the problem, aru! I leave you alone for five minutes and you're bringing boys into your room, and kissing them, and next thing you know – you'll be having sex with them too, aru!"

Every inch of Hong Kong was bright red. "Oh my god! Teacher, you're, like, embarrassing me! I wasn't gonna have sex with Iceland, we were just kissing! And this is, like, the first time this has happened!"

"China, dear, I think you're taking this a bit too far. Iceland's a nice, respectable boy." England had seen Iceland a few times during world conferences, and he'd heard a lot about him through Norway, who England talked to often about magic and fairies.

"Fine," China huffed. "You're still coming with us."

"Iceland is welcome to come also if he would like to," England put in.

Iceland glanced between the three, weighing the pros and cons in his head. On the one hand, he was really uncomfortable being in China's presence, especially with that glare he was shooting him. On the other hand, he loved spending time with Hong Kong, and maybe he'd be able to make a good impression on China if he went with them. It seemed he'd already gotten England's approval. He'd have to thank Norway for that. Yeah right. Norway would say that the proper way to thank him would be calling him "big brother." Not happening, he was too old for childish things like that!

"Sure, I'll come," Iceland answered.

"It will be a pleasure to have you join us," England told him. "I'll be in the sitting room. China, could you call the restaurant and see if they'll change the reservation from two to four?" China nodded and walked over to the phone. "Thank you. Boys, please put on some not-so-casual clothing. You can borrow some from Hong Kong, Iceland."

England walked back to the living room as Hong Kong and Iceland dug through Hong Kong's closet. "So did they change it?"

"They almost didn't," China grumbled from his spot on the couch. "Said we were lucky we were famous and not to make last-minute decisions like that." He looked at England and sighed. "I can't believe he's growing up so quickly, aru. A boyfriend already."

England knew he was referring to Hong Kong. He sat down next to China and put his arm around him reassuringly. "We'll manage. He isn't the first one for either of us."

China rested his head on England's shoulder. "I know. I just didn't realize this moment would come so soon."

Hong Kong and Iceland walked into the room. China eyed the two younger nations carefully before giving his approval.

England stood up and held his hand out to China, who blushed and took it, also standing. Hong Kong pretended to gag behind them, causing Iceland to chuckle quietly.

"Can it, you two. We have as much right to show affection as you do. Now hurry up, we're walking." England said sternly.

The four nations exited the hotel and walked out into the night, England and China in front, Hong Kong and Iceland lagging behind.

Hong Kong pulled Iceland close and whispered, "我愛你."

Iceland blushed before whispering back, "Ég elska þig líka."

**Translations:**

Angleterre - England (French)

Aniki - Big brother (Japanese)

idiota - idiot (Italian)

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

Brüder - Brother (German)

gott verdammt - goddamn (German)

Dummkopf - fool (German)

我愛你 - I love you (Chinese)

Ég elska þig líka - I love you too (Icelandic)


End file.
